La vie d'une louve croisée vampire
by Leilouchkakakamouchka
Summary: C'est une histoire sur Leïla une jeune fille adopté qui ne sait pas qu'elle est croisée vampire et loup... Pour connaitre la suite lisez et je préviens qu'il s'agis de ma première fanfic si vous la lisez s'il vous plait laisez moi des commentaires que je
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Présentation **_

_**Salut je m**__**'**__**appelle Leïla et je ne le savais pas mais je suis née mi loup mi vampire et je ne le savais pas car mes parents m**__**'**__**ont abandonnées a la naissance mais je ne regrette pas ma nouvelle famille .Je vais vous raconter mon histoire depuis le jour ou ma vie avais changée. Je me levai avec le sourire car aujourd**__**'**__**hui j**__**'**__**allais découvrir ma nouvelle famille d**__**'**__**accueil et peut être la dernière en tout cas je l**__**'**__**espérais. Je pliai mes maigre bagages, au passage je fis tomber mes deux chainettes en argent, c**__**'**__**était les seules choses qui restait de mes parents qui avait mystérieusement disparu a ma naissance. L**__**'**__**une représentait d**__**'**__**après moi une dent humaine assez aiguisée et l**__**'**__**autre une énorme dent de loup. J**__**'**__**avais donc cherché vainement quel pouvait être ces symboles si important pour que mes parents me les laisse mais je n**__**'**__**avais jamais rien trouvé, je les accrochai a mon coup tout en soupirant puis jeta un dernier coup d**__**'**__**œil a ma chambre. En descendant je vis que ma tutrice m**__**'**__**attendais elle jeta un coup d**__**'**__**œil a ma tenue me serra dans ses bras puis nous prîmes plusieurs bus et car avant d**__**'**__**arriver.**_

_**Une fois arrivées dans une toute petite bourgade qui se nommait Forks, je descendis de l**__**'**__**unique autocar de la ville suivi de près par ma tutrice, une voiture nous y attendais et c**__**'**__**est la que je rencontrai mon nouveau père. Il s**__**'**__**appelait Billy Black il salua ma tutrice d**__**'**__**un regard et appela son fils qui se présentait Jacob étais son nom, Jacob Black je m**__**'**__**appellerais désormais Leila Black et cela me fit sourire. Ma tutrice m**__**'**__**abandonna très rapidement et je les suivis à leur voiture Jacob devait avoir un peu moins de quinze ans mais je le trouvais fort et grand pour son âge quand à son père il avait un air puissant et impressionnant bien qu**__**'**__**il soit en fauteuil roulant. Il surprit mon regard sur son fauteuil et sourit puis m**__**'**__**adressa la parole :**_

_**« -Bonjour Leila te voila venue dans ta nouvelle famille **_

_**-Bonjour et merci d**__**'**__**avoir accepté malgré mon dossier et mon âge les gens rechigne tout le temps à prendre des enfants très âgée**_

_**-Mon fils et moi avions besoin de compagnie depuis la mort de ma femme j**__**'**__**ai eu deux fille mais elles ont toute deux déjà quitte la maison, j**__**'**__**espère que tu a faim car nous vivons sur la réserve quileute et je t**__**'**__**ai préparé une grande fête d**__**'**__**accueil **_

_**-Oui merci beaucoup je meurs de faim soupirais je »**_

_**De toute façon cet endroit me plaisait beaucoup malgré le froid qui y régnait .Durant le repas je fus présenté a toute ma nouvelle famille et je compris vite que ma famille se constituait en fait de toute la réserve. Quil, Emily, Sam, Charlie, Seth, Leah et bien d**__**'**__**autres. Tout cela m**__**'**__**étais nouveau je n**__**'**__**étais pas habituée à vivre entourée le soir venu mon nouveau père me fit visiter toute la maison qui n**__**'**__**étais pas très grande mais assez belle a mon gout .Il me fit aussi visiter ma chambre qui était petite mais confortable et bien aménagée mieux que dans tout mes rêves (je n**__**'**__**avais jamais eu une chambre digne de ce nom la plupart du temps je me contentais d**__**'**__**un débarras). Je remarquai alors des affaires de garçons éparpillées partout. Je vis Jacob entrer en rougissant et ramasser Des affaires puis sans que je m**__**'**__**y attende il me parla je me sentis bouleversée de l**__**'**__**intérieur quand nos regard se croisèrent mon centre de gravité changea je n**__**'**__**étais plus attirée par le Terre mais par lui. Je ne sus mettre un nom sue ce sentiment **_

_**« -Salut Leïla ! Je voulais te dire que si tu n**__**'**__**as pas assez de vêtements tu peux emprunter les miens surtout mes jogging et tee-shirt. Mon père t**__**'**__**a inscrit a l**__**'**__**école de la ville au lieu de la réserve je ne sais pas pourquoi**_

_**-Heu merci Jacob bégayais je quand est-ce que je commence l**__**'**__**école ?**_

_**-La semaine prochaine le temps que tu te sentes bien ici demain je te fais visiter ma partie des lieux et surtout de la réserve tu vas adorer **_

_**-J**__**'**__**espère bien répondis-je en souriant y-a-t-il des endroits pour courir car il se trouve que j**__**'**__**adore ca !**_

_**-Oui tu pourras faire ca car tu as toute la forêt pour, dit-il en riant, et si tu veux on courra ensemble il se trouve que moi aussi j**__**'**__**adore ca ! »**_

_**Puis il m**__**'**__**indiqua la salle de bain et me tendis une trousse de toilette ainsi qu**__**'**__**un sac en tissus qui sentais les vêtements neuf a ce moment nos regard se croisèrent a nouveau et sa main effleura la mienne il avait la peau douce et agréablement chaude .Je cru voir que lui aussi avait ressenti la même chose que moi ce sentiment que j**__**'**__**étais pour le moment incapable d**__**'**__**expliquer .Il reprit la parole troublé :**_

_**« -Mon père a que tu n**__**'**__**avais à entendu dire que tu n**__**'**__**avais pas beaucoup de vêtement et il a pense utile de t**__**'**__**en acheter **_

_**-Ha merci c**__**'**__**est vrai que je n**__**'**__**ai pas beaucoup de vêtements mais ce n**__**'**__**est pas la peine de vous prendre la tête pour ca **_

_**-En tout cas ne le dis pas a mon père car il a adoré faire du shopping dans les rayons femme je te laisse tu dois être fatiguée bonne nuit » **_

_**Je jeta un coup d**__**'**__**œil dans le sac en soupirant ,je fus heureuse de constater qu**__**'**__**il s**__**'**__**agissait de tee-shirt et de pull ,et d**__**'**__**autre vêtements que je sera en mesure de mettre je pris un des pyjama neuf qu**__**'**__**il m**__**'**__**avait acheté et je me dirigea vers la salle de bain en ouvrant ma trousse de toilette je fus surprise de voir que je ne manquait de rien il avait penser a tout même les affaires de filles . Une fois changée je descendis dire bonsoir a ma nouvelle famille qui chuchotait dans la cuisine, je parti me coucher et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je dormis sans problèmes ni cauchemars peut être grâce a l**__**'**__**accroche-rêves suspendu au dessus de ma tête.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres et premières énigmes **_

_**A mon réveil il me fallut du temps pour me souvenir ou j'étais et ce qui m'avais réveillé, je vis alors deux paires de yeux noirs foncés je remarquai qu'il ressemblait énormément au miens. Mon nouveau père me dit qu'il partait a la pêche avec son ami Charlie et qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de mon aide mais je ne compris pas pourquoi.**_

_**Je partis me doucher et enfila un jogging car je voulais aller courir mais avant il fallait que je demande a Jacob si il voulait courir avec moi .Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine je saluai mon nouveau frère qui préparais un petit déjeuner assez copieux **_

_**« - Salut je t'ai entendu ronfler durant toute la nuit**_

_**- Je ne t'ai pas empêché de dormir au moins **_

_**- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas je ronfle pire que toi d'âpres mon père, tu as envie d'aller courir ? Dis t-il en lorgnant mon jogging **_

_**- Oui et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'accompagner**_

_**- C'est avec plaisir mais mangeons avant que veux tu sur ton pancakes ?**_

_**- Hum ne t'inquiètes pas je peux me servir toute seule**_

_**- Non pour le moment tu ne peux pas, dit il en souriant, alors ?**_

_**- Je prendrais bien du Nutella car j'adore le chocolat**_

_**Nous commençâmes à manger en silence quand je vis qu'il me regardait d'un air interrogateur quand il vit que je l'observais il m'expliqua pourquoi il me regardait comme ceci :**_

_**« - Non je excuse moi je me demandais juste comment tu enfin bon ba je **_

_**- Je quoi ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te mangerais pas dis en souriant**_

_**- Et bien moi j'ai perdu ma mère, elle est morte mais si j'ai bien compris toi tes parents t'ont abandonné a la naissance tu as été transportée de famille en famille et pourtant tu a toujours le sourire du moins depuis hier**_

_**- C'est tout simple pourtant tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'air heureuse et bien ce que tu n'as jamais connu ne peux pas te manquer non ? **_

_**- C'est vrai je n'avais jamais vu sa de ce point de vue **_

_**Je passai la journée à courir avec Jacob et ses amis je me liai même d'amitiés avec une jeune fille du nom de Leah et son frère était très simpa avec moi un autre grand frère de cœur. Nous courions tous assez vite même si j'étais la plus rapide et oui !**_

_**Une semaine plus tard Charlie le meilleur ami de Billy mon père arriva avec une fille a ses cotés et personne ne pouvait se tromper il s'agissait bien de sa fille, tellement elle lui ressemblait. Je commençai à lui parler et j'appris que nous allions aller dans le même lycée. Moi qui avais si peur d'être seule elle devint une amie. Nous nous entendions à merveille et j'en fus la première surprise d'habitude je ne m'entendais pas avec les gens. Mais elle était complètement différente elle était mince avec une peau claire de jolis yeux marrons chocolat comme ceux de son père et des cheveux bruns bouclés.**_

_**Le grand jour pour aller à l'école arriva enfin, Bella devait m'attendre devant la grande entrée. Je la reconnu tout de suite pour l'occasion j'avais tressés mes longs et épais cheveux noir voila pourquoi elle sourit en me voyant.**_

_**« - Pressé, lui dis- je **_

_**- Non pas trop et toi j'espère juste que l'on sera dans la même classe !**_

_**- Allons à l'accueil et nous aurons notre réponse**_

_**- Oui et dépêchons nous tous le monde nous regarde **_

_**Nous parcourûmes très rapidement la grande allée toute humide et verte arrivée a l'accueil Bella et moi furent contente. Nous avions les même cours sauf l'anglais, les maths et la S.V.T. **_

_**Durant la cour d'anglais je m'assis à coté d'une grande et magnifique blonde à la peau de porcelaine, elle était tellement belle qu'elle paraissait irréel. Elle me parla, mais je trouvai notre discussion assez étrange au départ elle me parla plutôt sympathiquement mais je ne sais pourquoi lorsque je prononçai mon nom de famille elle se refrogna et me jeta un regard furibond. A l'heure du repas je rejoignis Bella qui était déjà entourée de ses nouveaux amis a qui elle me présenta nous parlâmes un moment et la entrèrent une famille magnifique composée de la magnifique blonde a qui j'avais parlé durant la cour d'anglais. D'après Angela qui nous les décrivait tous elle s'appelait Rosalie son petit ami au cheveux bruns foncés s'appelait Emmet , une jeune fille qui avait un air de lutin était Alice et son petit ami qui avait l'air de souffrir Jasper de toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi magnifique humain si humain pouvait être un mot les décrivant . Quand tout a coup un des frères aux cheveux roux cuivrés entra et je vis toute de suite qu'il plaisait a Bella bien que celle-ci prétendit aussitôt le contraire, elle passa son déjeuner à se retourner .J'appris après qu'elle était dans son cours de S.V.T. En sortant je surpris Rosalie et Edward devant la cantine ils avaient l'air de m'attendre elle commença à m'excuser d'avoir été pas très commode avec moi. Nous recommençâmes a parler et je fus surprise de voir que nous nous entendions a merveille. Après une longue discussion je la vis précipitamment regarder en arrière puis elle me dit rapidement que quelqu'un m'attendait et que nous nous révérons une prochaine fois. **_

_**Je me retournai et je vis Jacob qui m'attendais d'un air contrarié je ne compris pas tout de suite, il me prit sur sa moto. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison ou Billy était absent il me demanda ce que Rosalie avait dit :**_

_**« - Tu la connais ?**_

_**- Non ou plutôt si mais que d'oreille c'est ta nouvelle amie**_

_**- Non on ne peut pas dire sa pour le moment mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?**_

_**- Tout simplement que papa n'aime pas qu'on parle aux Cullen ni même d'eux**_

_**- Ah bon ! Pourquoi ils ne sont pas fréquentables ?**_

_**- Et bien franchement je n'en sais rien**_

_**- Je lui demanderais tout a l'heure tu m'aide à faire le repas »**_

_**Naturellement Jacob accepta et quand son père rentra le repas était fait il me dit bonjour et m'appela ma fille ce qui m'enchanta puis Jacob lui raconta sa journée. Ils se tournèrent vers moi en attendant sans doute que je raconte ma journée je baisai soudain mon regard gênée.**_

_**« - Qui a-t-il ? demanda Billy**_

_**- Rien c'est juste que je ne sois pas habituée à ce genre d'attention**_

_**- Eh Leïla soupira Jacob, tu es de la famille maintenant alors tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter parle et c'est tout !**_

_**- Jacob, grogna Billy, laisse la respirer elle n'est pas habituer dis moi que dirais tu de parler a ton rythme de plus ici c'est une habitude**_

_**- D'accord je vais essayer et bien je n'ai parlée qu'avec Bella et une fille du nom d'Angela par contre j'ai fais une rencontre étrange aujourd'hui avec une fille magnifique du nom de Rosalie et son frère Edward mais sinon je pense avoir le niveau pour les cours achevais-je en souriant**_

_**- Ok c'est bien mais la famille étrange à qui tu as parlé qui Est-ce ou plutôt quelle est son nom de famille ?**_

_**- C'est la famille Cullen »**_

_**A mes mots je vis Jacob grimacer et son père grinça je ne sus quoi dire alors je grimaçai. Puis Jacob me jeta un regard en coin et je me décidai à couper ce silence glacial.**_

_**« - Qui a-t-il demandais-je**_

_**- Et bien tout simplement que cette famille et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien**_

_**- Oui, je suis d'accord mais cela ne me concerne pas et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de les fréquenter si tu ne veux pas mais j'ai le droit de parler a Rosalie ? »**_

_**Il me regarda sembla douter puis donna son accord, je souris à Jacob qui se leva et me proposa d'aller courir. Je souris a nouveau et dis d'accord, je vais a nouveau te battre de toute façon. Jacob fis un mouvement brusque afin de mimer mon étranglement quand il coinça sa main dans ma chainette autour de son coup, il essaya de se dégager et la chaine se brisa. Je plongeai sous la table afin de la ramasser quand une paume se tendis devant moi elle maintenait ma chainette offerte par mes parents celle en forme de dents de loup l'atmosphère se glaça soudain et Billy envoya Jacob dans ma chambre c'étai la plus éloignée**_

_**« - Ou as-tu pris sa ?**_

_**- C'est la seule chose que mes parents m'on laissée, murmurais je **_

_**- Ah bon t'on t-il laissé autre chose ?**_

_**- Euh oui celle-ci avec la forme d'une dent d'humain**_

_**- Je dirais plutôt une dent de vampire**_

_**- Ah bon vous croyais a ces choses la ?**_

_**- Oui je pense qu'il faut y croire veux tu que je fasse réparer ta chaine ?**_

_**- Oh oui je vous en remercie **_

_**- Ce n'est rien sur la réserve je connais une femme qui sait réparer ce genre de chaine **_

_**- Bon je vous la laisse je vais mettre mon jogging**_

_**- Non j'aimerais parler avec Jacob et je pense qu'il est trop tard au fait tu peux me tutoyer **_

_**- D'accord je vais me coucher bonne nuit papa »**_

_**Je passai une nuit plutôt mouvementé à dormir mes rêves était ponctuer de loups monstrueux et énorme ainsi que de vampire tout cela a cause des paroles de mon père pff**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Première questions sur les Cullen et début d'imprégnation **_

_**Je partageais ma vie entre cours et courses a pieds avec Jacob cette après midi je devais aller faire du shopping avec Rosalie ce que mon père avait accepté en rechignant .Un après midi je lui avais demandé de m'expliquer mais il refusa de me dire le pourquoi et le comment de cette affaires. En plus je sentais Bella de plus en plus amoureuse d'Edward, elle ne me l'avoua pas bien sur mais durant la semaine ou il n'était pas venu elle avait surveillé sa table de cantine tout les jours. Quand il revint elle m'avoua qu'il lui plaisait. Quand elle vit mon sourire elle recommença avec sa phrase il est beau mais il n'est pas pour moi. Aujourd'hui Bella devait m'attendre a la sortie des cours car nous voulions passez l'après midi a la réserve et que je n'avais pas encore voiture. Quand j'arrivai je vis une chose que mes simples yeux d'humaine ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre, je jetai un coup d'œil a la voiture des Cullen, Edward y était je vis alors une voiture foncer sur Bella je hurlais mais elle n'entendit pas. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil comme si il hésitait puis courut à une vitesse impensable bloquer la voiture qui venait se jeter sur elle je vis Edward maintenir Belle d'une main et la voiture d'une autre. Le plus surprenant était qu'il n'avait aucune blessure ni rien. Les secours arrivèrent assez vite et je montai dans la voiture de Charlie pour rejoindre Bella à l'hôpital. Mais mon esprit était entièrement occupée par ce que je venais de voir Edward était tout sauf humain. Une fois arrivée je me jetai hors de la voiture pour trouver Bella mais je fus stopper par la puissante poigne d'Edward qui me retins fermement bien trop fort pour un homme :**_

_**« - Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- De quoi ? Demandais-je complètement perdue **_

_**- De ce que tu as vu bien sur **_

_**- Je ne sais pas vraiment je ne sais même pas ce que tu es !**_

_**- Je ne dois rien te dire alors oubli !**_

_**- Non je ne peux pas mentir pour toi en plus si ca ce trouve tu es dangereux **_

_**- S'il te plait ne dit rien à personne j'ai besoin de ton silence ou plutôt nous avons besoin de ton silence, puis il ajouta comme si il savait comment me convaincre, même Rosalie » **_

_**Je soupirai mais accepta tête basse de toute façon je découvrirais par moi-même, je me dépêchai de franchir les portes quand je vis Edward qui parlais a voix basse avec Bella celle-ci me jeta un regard et j'entendis Edward prononcer mon nom. Elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras et quand je la regardai je sus qu'elle pensait comme moi il fallait que nous recherchions et comprenions ce qui c'étais passé.**_

_**Une fois arrivée chez moi je pensai que si mon père ne voulais pas leur adresser la parole c'est qu'il y avait belle et bien une raison peut être que cette histoire de vampire était vrai j'étais tellement dans mes pensée que je n'entendis pas Jacob dans ma chambre celui-ci était torse nu et cherchais un vêtement partout dans ma chambre quand il me vit il sourit et dis :**_

_**« - Désolée mais j'étais venu chercher mes affaires **_

_**- Pourquoi tes affaires sont elles dans ma chambre ?**_

_**- Et bien avant je me servais de ta chambre pour dormir et aussi pour garder mes vêtements **_

_**- Ah je t'ai dérangé alors**_

_**- Non ne t'inquiètes pas maintenant que j'ai une sœur je ne risque pas de la laisser partir **_

_**- Ok »**_

_**La lueur de ses yeux changea et je me sentis soudain troublée je compris alors que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Tout ce temps passée a ses cotés j'avais été aveugle mais peut être est-ce du a la pression de ma semi découverte. Je me rendis compte que lui aussi étais tombé amoureux de moi**_

_**A mon réveil je n'étais plus seule dans mon lit une masse informe grogna et me serra contre elle Jacob et moi avions passé la nuit blotti l'un contre l'autre.**_

_**Je sortis et trouva un mot sur la table : « Vous dormiez si bien que je n'ai pas voulu vous réveillez je suis parti a la pêche avec Charlie et Bella dormait aussi alors elle n'est pas venue bonne journée papa ! »**_

_**Je commençais à préparer le petit déjeuner quand Jacob entra en souriant nous déjeunâmes ensemble puis il me proposa de faire une balade ce que j'acceptai de très bon cœur. Pendant la balade il s'assit sur la cote et me fit signe de m'assoir à cote de lui .Le lendemain je me rendis en cour un sourire accroché à mes lèvres quand je parlai avec Bella je compris qu'elle était entièrement hypnotisé par ce que nous avions découvert au sujet d'Edward. Moi je n'en avais rien à faire en réalité cela ne m'avais pas beaucoup préoccupé durant mon week-end mais il faut dire qu'Edward attirait passionnément Bella même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle pensait avoir découvert quelque choses de très important moi je pense que c'était une excuse pour pouvoir penser a lui .Nous avions prévu de partir en balade elle et ses nouveau amis près de la mer.**_

_**Quand je rentrai chez moi je trouvai Jacob attablée, il était capable d'avaler une quantité infinie de muffin. Notre père nous salua un grand sourire aux lèvres je le savais heureux de mon épanouissement, il faut dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie j'avais une famille, un chéri et une meilleure amie. Il faut aussi préciser que j'avais une très grande famille toute la réserve était ma famille il y avait une entraide spectaculaire ma tutrice étais si heureuse elle avait du mal à repartir .Bella, elle me semblait soucieuse je fus contente de savoir qu'elle viendrait sur la réserve ce weekend. Je voulais demander a mon père qu'elle puisse dormir a la maison mais je fus surprise de voir qu'il refusa ma demande .Ces derniers temps il avait un air inquiet quand il me regarda. Moi aussi je m'inquiétais je ne le savais pas encore, mais je commençais mon étape de transformation elle était de plus en plus visible. Je ne le savais pas et je trouvais étrange que ma ressemblance avec une indienne avais tant évolué on avait longtemps supposée que j'étais métissée amérindienne mais cette ressemblance devenait de plus en plus imposante.**_

_**« - Papa tu as fait réparer mon colliers ?**_

_**- Oui et j'aimerais te parler si c'est possible a ce sujet**_

_**- Oui oui qui a-t-il**_

_**- Et bien je me demandais si tu n'avais pas volé ces colliers ? Je sais que tu as changée depuis que tu es ici alors dis moi la vérité c'est extrêmement important !**_

_**- Non papa bien sur que non je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose je l'ai depuis ma naissance c'est les seules choses qu'on laissé mes parents je ne sais meme pas qu'elle est leur sens alors que j'ai fait énormément de recherche mais je n'ai rien trouvé **_

_**- Oui et cela doit être dur pour toi désolée d'avoir abordée ce sujet mon enfant je pense que Bella est déjà arrivée a la réserve**_

_**- Jacob est déjà parti**_

_**- Oui avec ses amis il m'a dis que tu pourrais le rejoindre quand tu voudras **_

_**- D'accord j'y vais a plus papa**_

_**Je ne le savais pas mais il commençait à se poser des questions sur mes origines en plus j'étais très rapide pour une humaine et j'embellissais a vu d'œil comme si le fait d'être ici avait révélée ma vrai nature mais ca je ne le savais pas encore je me contentais de vivre heureuse.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Jalousie

_**Pas de blabla de ma part juste une bonne lecture **_

_**Je cherchais Jacob et Bella partout sur la côte, après un moment je vis ma « famille » discutant avec les amis de Bella. Ceux avec qui Jacob et moi courions me saluèrent chaleureusement comme a leur habitude . Ce a quoi je m'habituais petit a petit, avoir une famille aussi grande sans en avoir l'habitude est un peu déroutant. Après les salutations et leur avoir demandés ou était mes deux amis, j'appris qu'ils étaient partis discuter le long de la côte, je partis donc a leur recherche.**_

_**Après quelques minutes de marche je les vis et je m'aperçus alors que ces deux la, me paraissaient très proche,bien trop proche. Jacob semblais plus proche d'elle que de qui instantanément me rendis jalouse . Ils parlaient a voix basse, comme si ils pouvaient être espionné, comme si ils avaient peur que quelqu'un les entendent, et quand je vis Bella jeter un regard de sous ses paupière a Jacob. ( auteure : cette phrase a été a peu prés tirée du premier livre je le reconnais;) ) , je m'aperçus que j'étais plus que jalouse j'étais morte de jalousie. **_

_**Je me mis donc à penser : « J'aime beaucoup Bella, c'est ma meilleur amie, mais il est claire et net que je ne vais pas la laisser me piquer mon hommemon tout premier ». **_

_**Il faut dire que leur comportement m'intriguait au plus haut point, Bella n'avait jamais semblée être attiré par Jacob. Elle n'était pas du style a volé les petit amis des du tout meme je la trouvais plutot dans le style timide et droite rien d'autre .**_

_**Bizarrement l'attirance de Jacob pour Bella ne me dérangeait pas mais le contraire m'horripilais, ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est vrai quoi, j'aurais du en vouloir a Jake. Au comble de je ne sais quoi je décidai que j'en avait assez vue et je partis m'enfermer chez moi, dans ma chambre et je sentis les larmes, ces traitresses qui coulait sur mes joues. Je m'étais mise un point d'honneur a ne jamais pleurer car la vie ma vie est ainsi faite et que pleurer n'y changerait rien a part attrister mon entourage. Au bout d'un instant j'entendis gratter à ma porte je ne répondis pas mais la personne insista. Quand j'ouvris la porte je vis Bella et selon mon expression elle cria :**_

_**« - Tu nous a vue ensemble ?**_

_**-Oui et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser**_

_**- Il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous**_

_**- mais vous sembliez si proche que l'espace d'un instant… mais après je men suis voulu et…**_

_**- Je te comprends, tu n'as jamais fait confiance a personne et cela doit être dur mais Jake ne faisait que me raconter des histoires qui font peur**_

_**-Ah ok alors je suis vraiment désolée**_

_**- En tout cas moi je sais que je peux te faire confiance la preuve je vais te révélé que tu avais raison et que je suis folle d'Edward**_

_**- Et lui ? **_

_**- Tu es folle ? Il ne le sait pas mais je ne pense pas pouvoir lui convenir**_

_**- Tu es aveugle ma parole, tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte que tout les garçons du lycée te cour après, tu ne vois pas leur regard et sutout son regard quand on est a la cafète ?**_

_**- Et c'est toi qui me dis sa, tu es magnifique et tu arrive encore a être jalouse alors que je ne fait que parler a Jacob**_

_**- He bien oui, je défends mon homme ! »**_

_**Et la nous éclatâmes de rire et finis de passer l'après midi avec Bella et elle me révéla même qu'elle avait rêvé d'Edward, ce qui nous fit bien rire.**_

_**Bella du partir après un moment**_

_**PDV Jacob**_

_**Il faut avouer que des fois Leïla pouvait être carrément jalouse et d'habitude cela me plaisait assez mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête aujourd'hui. **__**J'avais raconté a Bella une de nos légendes concernant les sangs froid et nos descendants les loups mais je n'avais pas compris en quoi cela l'intéressait il fallait dire qu'elle était très belle et savait séduire.**_

_**Revenons a nos moutons, enfin de compte Leïla n'avais peut être pas tort d'être jalouse mais bon je ne risquais pas de la tromper **__**avec était son amie et Leïla était ma petite amie ce n'était pas mon genre de lui faire de la peine en plus quand on comprenais tout ce par quoi elle était passée . Je devais jute tout lui expliquer lui faire comprendre a quel point je l'aimais elle et rien qu'elle je savais que pour nous les garcons l'amour n'est pas vraiment un sentiment sur lequel nous nous attardons mais Leïla avait changé ca en moi .Elle et ses yeux noirs a vous faire chavirer non elle seule avait mon coeur .**_

* * *

_**Bon et bien je vous laisse sur une note de l'auteure j'ai tenytée un point de vue Jacob et je cesserais de me moquer promis de tout les fanfics ou il y a des pints de vue masculin sur les sentiments car quand on est une fille c'est galère a écrire !**_

_**Merci à ma beta Katarina = Dominikat (vous avez surement remarqué que l'histoire estécrite dans un francais convenable)**_

_**Merci a Kahorie pour sa remarque très constructive ne t'inquètes pas je la prend très bien je préfère qu'on m'aide a avancer et continue sur les remarques constructives :)**_

_**Lucie227: l'action arrive ne t'inquiètes pas mais sur ve chapitre je voulais travailler sur les sentiments des personnages **_

_**Anne:Ne t'inquiètes pas l'erreur de chapitre a été réparée comme tu as pu le voir **_

_**Twilight1221: merci tout simplement**_

_**Alors j'espère de nouvelles reviews que je remercie a l'avance :) merci a celle qui m'on ajouté en alertes story etc...**_


End file.
